Le pardon
by Fred TVS
Summary: Cette fic se situe dans la saison 3, juste après l’épisode ‘Sans défense’ ; Buffy en veut à Giles et refuse de lui parler et de le voir, son protecteur en souffre, d’autant plus qu’il est fou amoureux d’elle.


**Auteur **: Fred TVS  
**Date de création** : 26/10/2004 (achevée le 27/02/05)  
**Résumé** : Cette fic se situe dans la saison 3, juste après l'épisode 'Sans défense' ; Buffy en veut à Giles et refuse de lui parler et de le voir, son protecteur en souffre, d'autant plus qu'il est fou amoureux d'elle.

Le jour venait de se lever sur Sunnydale, Giles était debout depuis longtemps, il avait perdu le sommeil depuis déjà 3 semaines, oui, cela faisait 3 semaines qu'il avait trahi, trompé Buffy ; et tout ça pour obéir aux ordres du Conseil. Il aurait tant voulu revenir en arrière, pour tout réparer mais c'était trop tard, elle lui en voudrait sûrement toute sa vie, et il s'en voudrait aussi à lui-même. Quel gâchis…

Dès qu'elle le voyait dans les couloirs du lycée, elle s'enfuyait dans la direction opposée, le regardant d'un air méprisant. Il avait essayé à maintes reprises de lui parler, de s'excuser mais aucune réponse, aucune réaction. Il n'en pouvait plus, _ça ne pourrait pas durer ainsi éternellement_ pensa t'il.

L'observateur prit son petit déjeuner et s'habilla tout en pensant à l'horrible journée qu'il allait passer : voir, non…apercevoir 'sa' Buffy, sans pouvoir lui parler…Il quitta son domicile et se rendit au lycée.

Une heure plus tard.  
Alex, Buffy et Willow erraient dans les couloirs tout en discutant.

Alex : Alors Buff', on va au Bronze ce soir ?  
Buffy : Non, ça m'dit rien ce soir.  
Alex : Tu nous sort ça à chaque fois ! Sors un peu !  
Willow : Ouais, on s'ennuit sans toi. Tu sors plus avec nous depuis que…depuis un moment.  
Buffy : Tu sais, y'a beaucoup de vampires ces temps-ci.  
Willow, _perplexe_ : Hum.  
Buffy : Quoi ?  
Willow : Non, rien.

La sonnerie retentit dans tout le lycée, les cours commençaient. Les trois amis prirent place en cours, Buffy enfonça sa tête entre ses bras, elle n'était pas d'humeur à suivre le cours aujourd'hui. Elle ne vit pas ces deux heures d'Histoire passer. Tous les élèves sortirent de la classe, c'était l'heure du déjeuner.

Willow : Buffy, faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque pour des livres, tu viens ?  
Buffy : Euh, nan faut que j'aille voir la prof de maths, elle doit me donner un polycopié.  
Willow : Ha, bon on se rejoint à la cafétéria.

Buffy partit dans un des couloirs, Alex couru la rejoindre.

Alex : Hey !  
Buffy : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
Alex : J'te retourne la question !  
Buffy : Bah quoi ?  
Alex : On dirait un véritable fantôme depuis quelques semaines. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?.C'est encore à cause de Giles ?  
Buffy : Comment ça « encore » ? Parce que je suis sensée l'avoir pardonné ? Que cette histoire est oubliée ? Je suis désolée ça marche pas comme ça.  
Alex : Ecoutes, ça ne peut pas durer comme ça ! Tu ne peux pas lui faire la gueule indéfiniment !.  
Buffy : Il a trahi ma confiance, il m'a trahi.

Buffy s'en alla laissant Alex tout seul. Elle partit en direction de la cour et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Elle repensait à ce que venait de lui dire Alex : « Tu ne peux pas lui faire la gueule indéfiniment ! ».Non, elle ne le pourrait pas, certainement pas ; elle avait du mal à se l'avouer à elle-même, mais Giles, d'une certaine façon, lui manquait, malgré toute cette haine qu'elle ressentait envers lui, il lui manquait terriblement… Ce petit jeu avait assez duré, il fallait qu'elle essaye de surmonter cette trahison. Elle avait tellement besoin de son protecteur. C'était décidé : elle irait lui parler, le soir même, après les cours. Elle se leva et rejoints ses amis à la cafétéria.

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà quelques heures, Giles était rentré chez lui, il rangeait de vieux bouquins, comme à sa grande habitude, sauf que cette fois ci, il buvait et il était ivre. Il entendit cogner à la porte, il se dirigea vers cette dernière et l'ouvrit. C'était Buffy. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il resta un bon moment figé devant la porte, silencieux. Buffy décida de rompre ce silence qui devenait trop lourd.

Buffy : Je peux entrer ?  
Giles : Hein ? Oui…

Buffy s'avança et entra dans le salon.

Giles : Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu viens encore me dire que je ne suis qu'un salaud ?  
Buffy : Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous prend Giles ?  
Giles : Il me prend que j'en ai marre de…de… -_cherchant ses mots_-.  
Buffy : Vous êtes complètement ivre.

Giles ne répondit pas.

Buffy : Je préfère partir. A demain.

Elle commença à ouvrir la porte mais Giles la referma et lui fit face.

Giles : Non. Ne te défile plus. Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?  
Buffy : Laissez moi partir.  
Giles : Non, dis moi.  
Buffy : J'étais venu vous présenter mes excuses par rapport à ce qu'il s'était passé, mais je n'ai pas très envie de vous les faire en vous voyant comme ça.

Giles se mit à rire.

Giles : Tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner ?

Il s'approcha de sa tueuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit collée contre le mur et saisis ses mains avec les siennes ; puis il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Buffy, et chercha avidement sa langue avec la sienne, tandis que cette dernière restait complètement figée sur place. Elle n'osa plus bouger pendant un moment. Il mit fin au baiser.

Giles : Buffy… Tu es si belle. – _en passant la main sur ses cheveux d'or_ -.

Buffy était paniquée. Elle aurait voulu le repousser, se débattre, mais elle ne pouvait pas, c'était Giles. Elle restait donc de marbre devant lui.

Il commença à infiltrer sa main sous son t-shirt et dégrafa son soutien gorge. Il caressa sa poitrine, sa peau était d'une telle douceur. Il lécha avidement ses seins en essayant de provoquer chez elle une quelconque réaction, mais rien. Il fit descendre le pantalon de Buffy, ainsi que sa culotte le long de ses hanches. Il toucha son sexe, et constata qu'elle était trempée. Giles afficha alors un sourire de satisfaction, il avait gagné, elle le désirait, enfin !

Giles : Buffy…je sais que tu me veux.

Il entreprit d'enlever son pantalon, ainsi que son caleçon. Il prit ensuite la main de sa protégée et le guida vers son pénis en érection.

Giles : Touche le Buffy. Continue.

Giles maintenant la main de Buffy sur son sexe, en faisant de longs va-et-vient. Puis il plaça son sexe contre le sien, et s'enfonça en elle : il ne pus réprimer un râle d'extase. Ca y était ! Buffy était enfin à lui, à lui seul, et il allait lui donner du plaisir. Il commença alors à entrer et sortir d'elle lentement, puis au fur et à mesure, la cadence se fit plus rapide.

Giles : Buffy…Viens, viens avec moi. Laisse toi aller.

Giles continua de lui susurrer des paroles à l'oreille tandis qu'une larme perla le long de sa joue. Elle aurait voulu mourir. Elle espérait que tout ce qui se passait n'était pas réel, et pourtant…

Giles pompa violement en elle et éjacula tout en hurlant son plaisir.

Giles : Je t'aime.

**Fin**


End file.
